1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a remote control decoy and, more specifically, to a radio controlled decoy with improved maneuverability and waterfowl attraction capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide decoys of various types to attract game to a hunter. When hunting waterfowl, it is often desirable to utilize floating decoys. While such decoys are useful for attracting game, they have several important drawbacks. Drawbacks include the large number of decoys required, the difficulty in setting and retrieving the decoys, the disruption of the habitat during the critical period of time when the decoys are set, the unrealistic motion of the decoys, and the inability of such decoys to attract waterfowl from great distances.
It is known in the art to provide remote controlled decoys such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 to Roos, et al. Such remote control decoys avoid the disadvantages associated with setting and retrieving the decoys, and somewhat reduce the number of decoys needed. However, the disadvantages associated with using multiple transmitters, the requirement of additional units for different species of waterfowl, the difficulty in attracting waterfowl from large distances, and low maneuverability remain. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a decoy which further reduced the number of decoys required, added more realistic maneuverability to the decoy, and was capable of drawing waterfowl from great distances. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.